


Or Treat

by Val_Creative



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Hitachiinest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru is instead trapped in an interesting turn of events, and Hikaru is just enjoying getting under his brother's skin.  /Episode 21-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Treat

*

 

**_SNAP!!_ **

Somewhere in the frenzy of running, the frightened figure beside him matched his footsteps in near perfect rhythm. There came a sensation of being lifted off his feet and a strangled cry mingled with the sound of his breaking out his diaphragm.

Knotted, tough rope gnawed into his back as Kaoru laid scrunched up against the bindings of the cleverly devised trap; the victim with him cramped, sitting on his stomach as the result of tumbling forward. Through the washes of icy, Halloween moonlight that lit the corridor, he glanced through his bangs, using it to discover identical orange hair right above him.

"….Hikaru?"

An aggravated grunt replied to his question, along with the clear feel of sharp hips digging into his own as his twin rocked the net vainly in a misguided struggle. The younger bit his lip softly, half tempted to whimper, and instead hissed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Seeing if I can loosen the knot to this _thing_ …"

Kaoru's gold eyes blinked.

"Wouldn't that just send us crashing to the floor?"

The net stopped moving.

He pointed out after abrupt stillness filled the void, "You really need to think out your actions more."

Being the slightly meaner twin, Hikaru snapped heatedly, bringing his face closer to his brother's challengingly, "Shut the hell up, will you? I don't see you coming up with any brilliant ideas."

Completely brushing aside his temper, Kaoru craned his head around in the opposite direction. "I wonder if Haruhi and Kazukiyo are alright."

"I'm worried about us right now. We could be stuck here all night," his sibling's tone declared concern, but not for them. Kaoru relaxed against the ropes, blowing a lock of orange out of his eye."Haruhi doesn't scare easily," he reminded his twin. "She'll take care of the Class Rep."

Another aggravated grunt.

His head flew back up, neck cracking audibly when he felt Hikaru shift around once more. " _Now_ what are you doing?!"

"Trying to get comfortable, it could to be a while." A blunt remark.

"Well, knock it off. It's making me feel _uncomfortable_."

Similar golden eyes stared down into Kaoru's. Something resembling understanding clouding them before repelling seconds after its manifestation.

"I see... away from prying eyes, it's no longer amusing, is it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kaoru said. The twitching of his left eyebrow and the hot streak of pink gripping his features said otherwise. "But I would appreciate you keeping still. The rocking is making me feel nauseated."

Hikaru scoffed, mostly to his inner musing he was having at the moment. "As if you were the dominant type," he muttered.

Annoyance drained from the younger as Kaoru paled, the change of pink to white than back to pink rapid as his twin smirked wickedly, eyes roaming over the body positioned helplessly beneath him. "I rather like you like this, Kaoru," Hikaru breathed out. "Now that I've got your attention more than ever, let me say this. You can deny what you and I dream about experiencing together while sharing the same bed…don't fool yourself into thinking Mother and Father are perfectly okay with their two teenage sons, _very close_ sons sharing a bed, especially when taking into account our perfected 'brotherly love' pretense…"

Warm fingers made a trail down Kaoru's chest, pressing a little harder every inch it went further. And every inch Kaoru's face grew a little pinker, shyer, and his breathing a little louder.

"….Or deny how you really feel towards me until hell freezes over, that won't change the fact that I have you right where--"

Hikaru's fingers stopped at his bellybutton.

"I--

Gold eyes fluttered shut.

"Want--"

Hot breath caressed that familiar spot below Kaoru's ear; the junction between his jawbone and neck muscles and _the spot_ his twin memorized as his weakness. Kaoru let himself succumb to the earlier need to whimper, damning Hikaru for knowing.

"You."

His shameless hand landed softly onto his sibling's belt buckle.

" _Hikaru-sama_! _Kaoru-sama_!"

The elder pulled away from the sweet-smelling skin blessedly in front of him just _**begging**_ to be claimed, swearing quietly, and patted Kaoru's cheek curtly. "Hey, snap out of it. They found us." The pleasurable haze that was once Kaoru's rational thoughts lapsed back into intelligent level-headedness as his brother called out to the pair four feet away and closing in rapidly. After a few strenuous moments, the Hitachiin twins were released from their imprisonment curtsy of Haruhi's sewing kit.

Turns out, the other half of Team B were forcibly shoved and locked into one of the classrooms on the same floor. But to the rescue, one of Haruhi's sewing needles and a couple hard pushes against the doors set them free.

The Class Rep fiddled with his glasses, squinting at his companion.

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything but why would a _guy_ carry around a sewing kit?"

Hikaru chuckled, slinging an arm around the _girl_ '' _s_ small shoulders, causing a different pair of gold eyes to narrow faintly.

"But it's a good thing, yeah? Or else we'd all be in a jam."

As if sensing the sudden hostility, he wrapped his other arm around Kaoru's left, leading the trio. "Better go find Team A and see why they felt the need to cheat," he pointed out. As the Hikaru slowly released Haruhi, he hung back with his sibling, signaling his attention with a gentle squeeze of their intertwined limbs. Kaoru refused eye contact. No one, _no one_ needed to know what almost happened.

Another careful squeeze and the scheming smile threatening to touch his mouth eventually matched the size of his brother's.

But he couldn't wait for it to _almost_ happen again.

*


End file.
